Choice And Consequence
by LittleShush
Summary: Alex has had many choices to make in his life. Who would have thought that one so simple would have consequences so bizarre? Warnings: Slash, drabble and randomness. One shot.


**Hi all,**

**Me again :D YAY!**

**Again, a silly, random one shot. Randomly hit me when I was on my way to work one morning and I had to get it written out. Not really a lot too it, just a drabble, a bit of fun really. Hope you enjoy and cyber sweeties for all that review. (Yes I resort to sugary blackmail :D)**

**Warning: Slash involved. If you don't like. Don't read.**

**Shush x**

**Disclaimer: Yada. Yada. I own Alex Rider. Completely. Not.**

Alex Rider walked down the street, away from the warmth of his top floor apartment and he cursed once again, as the rain started to fall from the heavens. He pulled his collar up on his dark blue jacket and sighed as he reached the sign indicating the bus stop.

_Bus or tube?_

He mused to himself and it was only because of the bright headlights coming down the road, and the heavy rain pouring on his head, that he made his decision. He held his hand out firmly and the driver indicated to pull in towards the curb. Alex waited for the doors to open and the driver greeted him with a scowl as he gave his destination.

"Kilne Avenue, South Kensi-"

"I know where it is kid. Two sixty," The driver said gruffly and Alex carelessly gave him a five pound note. He snatched his ticket from the machine and took his change with a muttered thank you to the driver before he walked to the back of the bus and took a seat behind a large group of teenagers. A couple of the girls followed him with their eyes and there was a sound of giggles after he sat down.

"Oi Chaz, he's hot," one of them muttered and Alex internally rolled his eyes in annoyance, one of the girls none-too-subtly looked back at him and a large smile came over her face as Alex looked at her with a plain face. She turned back and there was another round of giggles from the group as Alex turned his head to look out of the window.

"Bloody Yakuza," he muttered to himself as the rain lashed against the window and he watched as cars past by him on the opposite side of the road, that seemed to be going infinitely faster than the red bus he was currently sat on. He thought of his beautiful BMW currently sat in the garage waiting for the right front wing to be replaced after his latest assignment, and he pulled his coat around him tighter as he thought of how warm the car used to get with the heater turned up in this cold November weather.

The bus gradually slowed and he turned his head to the front to observe the passengers that had elected to get on the bus and he froze his position immediately. To describe him as a rabbit caught in the headlights would have been an understatement, but you could hardly blame him.

They were unmistakable, he hadn't seen them for almost 6 years but they hadn't changed at all, Alex cursed his rotten bloody luck and scooted down in his seat as if trying to shrink away from sight. The group walked towards the only spare seats which were located very inconveniently behind him and Alex allowed his eye's to follow them as they walked up the aisle.

He turned his head away when the shortest looked at him through narrowed eyes but he passed without comment and Alex let out a sigh of relief, this really would be hard to explain, but just as the last of the air left his lips one of the men froze and stared at him with his mouth hanging open.

"Cub?" Eagle yelped and Alex fixed him with his best confused look as he shook his head slowly,

"Nope not me," he replied with a purposeful French accent, thanking the location of his last assignment. The red haired man tilted his head and a grin spread across his face as he pointed a finger at the young blonde man,

"It is Cub," Eagle insisted and he looked at Wolf who peered around onto the seat with a frown. Alex slowly looked at him and Wolf smirked.

"Yeah, it's Cub." He muttered as he leant back on his seat with a huff of air leaving his lips and a scowl moving over his face. Alex fixed him with a mean glare and Wolf raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Nice to bloody see you too Wolf," Alex muttered and Eagle let out a huff of laughter as he sat down beside the blonde.

"So what you doing?" Eagle asked and Alex smirked

"I'm sitting on the bus, would you believe?" Alex offered sarcastically and Snake sniggered from behind the pair, Eagle frowned and tilted his head to the side.

"I can see that dumbass-"

"I'm not the dumbass who asked the stupid question," Alex retorted quickly and Eagle's mouth fell open in surprise, before a smile spread across his face.

"You got a gob on you now," Wolf said gruffly and Alex just turned his head to look back out of the window. He saw a familiar street pass and he silently willed them not to be getting off at the same stop.

"So where you going?" Eagle asked curiously and Alex turned his head back to him with a frown

"You're nosy aren't you?"

"Nope, just curious,"

"It's none of your business," Alex replied shortly and Snake whistled lowly

"Someone is in a strop, needs to get bloody laid," Snake exclaimed and Alex felt as he turned bright red and Eagle burst into laughter.

"That's where your bloody going, you're going to get some." Eagle exclaimed accusingly through his laughter and Alex glared at him as the other two started laughing.

"No I'm not. I'm going to see a friend," Alex protested lamely and Eagle shook his head firmly,

"You're definitely going to get some, so who is the lucky lady?" Eagle asked and Alex looked straight out of the window, completely unwilling to share that information. He sighed in relief as he saw his bus stop approaching and he pushed the bell quickly with a smirk.

"Sorry, this is my stop," He said and Eagle looked at him with a disappointed face that slowly turned to glee when he looked out of the window at a passing street sign.

"Ours too," he announced and Wolf rolled his eyes as he walked down the centre aisle of the bus.

"You're so interested in me. Where are you going then?" Alex asked and Eagle shrugged

"Wolf's got an appointment at the dentist on Charles Road," Snake explained and Alex laughed

"He needs you to hold his hand?" Alex offered and Wolf glared at him as the door opened on the bus,

"I bloody heard that," Wolf said gruffly and Eagle burst into peel's of laughter, much to the surprise of Alex. The youngest pulled the collar up on his coat and nodded at Wolf and Snake,

"Nice seeing you." He said politely and Eagle instantly became serious and stood up straight,

"You know, we're meant to be having unit get together drinks next week. You should come," Eagle said quickly and Alex looked thoughtful for a second,

"I'll see what I can do," he said hesitantly and Eagle grinned as he turned and walked in the opposite direction to them.

"We following him?" Snake asked and Eagle nodded quickly. Wolf just looked at him in exasperation and rolled his eyes.

"It's only Cub," he muttered and Eagle shrugged,

"I'm intrigued," Eagle replied as he waited for Alex to turn the corner before following after him.

* * *

Alex walked down the familiar road and walked up a familiar set of steps. He pushed his hood down when he was under the veranda and reached out a cold hand to push the doorbell. He waited patiently until he saw a figure walking towards the door through the glass and a smile worked its way onto his face.

The door opened a crack and familiar brown eyes looked out of the opening filled with a warmth and fondness Alex revelled in and the door was pulled open fully, Alex walked in and shrugged his coat off his shoulders before hanging it on the hook and feeling hands being placed on his hips and a warm pair of lips touch the side of his neck.

"Not too injured, I hope?" a voice asked and Alex mutely shook his head as he leant his head back onto a shoulder, feeling the warmth of a body through the jumper that was casually slung over his well formed torso.

"Not really, just cut and bruises," Alex replied as he turned to face the figure and Ben smiled warmly at him, his arms gently wrapping around the younger's waist in a gesture Alex could only describe as protective.

"Good. I didn't save your ass all those times for a little car crash to do you in," Ben muttered and Alex let out a huff of laughter before warm lips found their way onto his and he felt a hand urge him deeper into the house.

* * *

Eagle stared at the door Alex had just walked into before turning his head to look at Wolf who was looking highly amused by the situation.

"Did he just go into Fox's house?" Eagle asked dramatically and Snake nodded slowly,

"Well, genius? What now?" Wolf asked gruffly and Eagle rearranged his position in his crouch,

"We wait," he stated and Wolf looked at Snake disbelievingly as the blonde man let out a small chuckle,

"Eagle, I don't think-"

"Shhh, Snake. We don't want them to know we're watching," Eagle hissed and Wolf just rolled his eyes and looked at Snake.

"You know when he gets like this, he is worse than a dog with a bloody bone," Wolf mumbled and Snake shook his head in exasperation as he settled in for what he hoped to be a relatively short wait.

* * *

Alex led his head on Ben's chest with a content sigh and the older simply played with the hair at the back of his neck gently. Alex felt as the hand drifted to the newly stitched cut on his back and he winced slightly.

"Alright?" Ben asked softly and Alex nodded mutely and lifted his head to look at Ben,

"When you leaving?" Alex asked quietly and Ben shrugged

"Not for a couple of weeks yet,"

Alex didn't verbalise an answer instead just nodded slowly and he smiled as the hand moved to the back of his neck and Ben's lips met his gently,

"Relax Alex, you're home." Ben whispered against his lips and the younger simply smiled and dropped his head back onto Ben's chest with a sigh.

"You going to the unit reunion thing?" Alex asked hesitantly and Ben looked down at him quickly,

"How'd you know about that?"

"Wolf, Snake and Eagle were on the bus," Alex muttered and Ben frowned

"Why didn't you get the tube?" Ben asked curiously and Alex shrugged

"I was asking myself the same thing,"

Ben laughed and wrapped both of his arms around the smaller figure leant against him,

"Yeah I am going. You?" Ben asked and Alex shrugged

"Depends on if I'm around. I think Jones had something planned for next week, she wasn't very pleased when I landed in St Dom's," Alex replied offhandedly and Ben nodded slowly a small smile working its way across his face. Alex caught the expression and frowned slightly,

"That look never means anything good Ben, what are you planning?" Alex asked edgily and Ben arranged his face into an innocent expression.

"Nothing," he replied in a chirpy voice one Alex knew he didn't normally possess and the younger grinned as he swung a leg over Ben's hips, coming to rest with him straddling the man below him. Ben raised an eyebrow questioningly and Alex smirked.

"Tell me," he hissed playfully and Ben clamped his mouth closed firmly, Alex saw the humour in his eyes and looked thoughtful for a second, he placed a hand gently against Ben's chest and allowed one of his fingers to playfully graze against his nipple, he tilted his head to the side and let out a sigh.

"I hope your RTI training was good," Alex muttered and Ben smirked as Alex leant down and grabbed his bottom lip between his teeth with a smile on his face.

* * *

Eagle pushed himself to his feet after five hours of waiting and Wolf glared at him,

"I've missed my bloody appointment," Wolf growled and Eagle shrugged

"Could have gone without me," Eagle retorted and Wolf looked slightly taken aback for a second before settling for a glare towards the red haired man, he was just as curious as Eagle over what Cub was doing at Fox's but what Eagle suggested next screamed bad idea in his mind.

"Come on, Fox normally leaves a window open round the back," Eagle said with a smile and Snake and Wolf just stared at his back retreating into the ever darkening night.

"He is not being serious," Snake muttered and Wolf simply sighed before following after the other silently. Eagle grinned as he vaulted over the fence and he looked up to see one of the window's on the first floor open slightly and he pointed to it as Wolf and Snake walked up to beside him.

"How you planning on getting up there?" Wolf hissed and Eagle pointed to a shed at the back of the garden. He disappeared for a second and returned less than a minute later with a ladder. Wolf shook his head and stood in front of him quickly,

"Eagle, this is a monumentally bad idea," Wolf muttered and Eagle just huffed and walked past him, he propped the ladder against the wall and climbed it before the other two could protest any further. Eagle eased the window open slowly, biting his lip in concentration and he slowly climbed in through the opening with a smile. He poked his head back out of the window and looked down at Wolf and Snake who were looking up at him with disbelieving expressions.

"You coming?" he hissed and Wolf looked at Snake before walking towards the ladder. Eagle leant against the wall and waited while the other two climbed through the window and fixed him with glares.

"This is fucking stupid," Wolf growled and Eagle placed a finger too his lips, Snake looked around the room and frowned,

"Hasn't Fox only got a two bedroom house?" Snake asked edgily and Wolf nodded slowly, his eyes opening in realisation when he saw the bed in the room they were stood in.

"No fucking way," he muttered and Eagle let out a small yap of glee before heading towards the door.

The three men stealthily crept down the hall and Eagle turned to them with a devious grin,

"Go on Wolf," he urged and Wolf's mouth fell open, he edged a sideways look at the door they knew Fox's room was behind and he shook his head quickly,

"This was your bloody idea, you go first" Wolf growled and Eagle shrugged as he reached a hand out for the handle. He pushed it down and it made a quiet click before he pushed the door open slowly.

* * *

Alex flicked his eye's open fully alert when he heard murmurs somewhere within the house, he reached a hand over to the opposite side of the bed to find the Ben shaped lump soundly asleep under the covers. He gently shook his shoulder and Ben opened his eyes blearily,

"Alex. Whaddya want?" he muttered and Alex pushed a finger to his lips slowly and nodded his head towards the door. Ben blinked quickly and he heard the door handle click and was instantly alert.

A figure started through the door and Alex lunged at them. There was a loud grunt and the sound of a body hitting the floor,

"Ben," Alex yelled as someone pushed him roughly, he stumbled backwards and his temple hit the bedside table with a loud thud and the last thing Alex saw was Ben's face above him as the darkness edged in from the side of his eyes.

* * *

Alex felt himself drifting in a warm sea of black, comfortable to stay right where he was. Something cold and wet was applied to his head and he batted a hand at it, as if it was an irritating insect. His head gave a painful throb and he groaned quietly as he turned away from the irritating material pressed gently against his right temple.

"Did you ever think that maybe, just maybe, breaking into a house containing two spies at night was a bloody bad idea?" Ben growled at the other three who were sat looking guilty on the opposite sofa. Each of them took a swig of the beer Ben had handed out as Alex rolled towards Ben and slowly opened his eyes.

"Ben?" he asked quietly and Ben lowered his head to his line of sight with a sigh,

"Alex," he replied and the younger blinked a couple of times to clear his otherwise foggy vision,

"We're really sorry Cub," Eagle said quickly and Alex pushed himself upright immediately, clutching at his temple with a wince at the movement. Ben pushed the cloth into one hand and grabbed the ready prepped paracetamol and water from the coffee table. Alex took the tablets mutely with a warm smile at Ben before turning his eyes back to the others.

"I'm not even going to ask," he muttered and Ben let out a huff of laughter. Alex just chuckled and swung his legs off the sofa,

"It could have been one hell of a lot worse." Ben muttered and he looked at the blonde cautiously, Alex just waved him off as he blinked heavily.

"Yeah, I could have had a gun. Who did I knock out?" Alex asked and Eagle raised a hand sheepishly, a dangerous shade of white.

"That would be me," he replied and Alex smirked as he tilted his head to one side,

"Bloody teach you. What the hell are you doing here?" Ben asked roughly, finally being able to ask questions now he knew Alex was awake. Wolf and Snake sent Eagle glares,

"My fault, I wanted to follow Cub," Eagle admitted quietly and Alex stared at him,

"What the hell for? I told you it was none of your business"

"I was curious," Eagle said quickly

"Curiosity almost killed the Cub," Ben said, he led a hand on Alex's thigh gently, before he burst into laughter, the other three men started to chuckle and Alex just shook his head in exasperation, giving Ben a serious look.

"Next time Ben, remind me to get the bloody Tube."


End file.
